Same Time Next Week
by Arcadia81
Summary: During their weekly spar sessions Clark and Diana discuss John/Shayera romance troubles while cleverly avoiding their own problems. :


Same Time Next Week

It was another ordinary week for Clark and Diana as they entered the training room in the Watchtower. Each week they looked forward to this ritual. They would like to partake in this ritual more often but they knew it would put a hindrance in their already busy schedules. The other members of the Justice League didn't bat an eye as they saw Clark and Diana arrive at the Watchtower the same time every week. They knew about this weekly ritual and they all made sure to not be on the same floor as the training room as this normal activity between Clark and Diana caused unusual tremors to pass through the whole floor.

"Simulator or just the mats this time?" Clark asked.

"Mats." Diana went over to the weapons area while Clark went to the center of the mat and did a few stretching exercises.

"I'm going to use the sword forged by Hephaestus this time."

"Whatever you're comfortable with."

Diana picked up the sword from its mantle and swung it a few times for practice. She stood before Clark. "Ready?"

Clark clenched his fists as he got in his fighting stance. "Ready."

Meanwhile, J'onn was in the control room viewing different places on Earth via several monitors for any unusual activity. Typing vigorously with one hand he flipped some of the monitors to inside the Watchtower checking to see everything was safe inside when Wally walked in.

"Hey, J'onn, what's going on?"

"For a planet with over a billion citizens, it's actually quiet. I'm checking general security here."

"What's that?" Wally asked J'onn flipped through the cameras. "Go back. I thought I saw Clark and Diana."

J'onn went back to Diana and Clark working out. "You're interested in seeing Diana and Kal exercise?" he questioned. "They do this once a week."

"I always wondered what goes on in their exercises. Let's watch it," Wally suggested and pulled up a chair. "I may be able to pick up some tips."

"Volume on?" J'onn asked.

"Nah. I don't want to intrude on their conversation. I just want to study their fighting moves."

"Suit yourself," J'onn said and the two resume watching the video.

Diana lunge at Clark, her sword raise ready to strike but her other arm up to protect it for she knew Clark would go after her sword first. Clark reached for the weapon but Diana knocked his hand away and head butted his chest, pushing him back. "I don't mean to gossip, Kal, but what is the matter with John and Shayera?"

Clark slid his boots on the mats to slow himself down. He shot his heat vision at the base of Diana's sword, heating it in her hand. "What's wrong with them?"

Diana deflected the intense beams with a silver bracelet. Clark moved to avoid the beams ricocheting to him and it pierced a wall. "Their denial of their feelings? Come on, Kal. Even *you* must have noticed."

Clark punched into the floor hard. "I try to avoid it. I got enough going on in my life than to be caught up in some love triangle."

"I do, too," Diana said, "but I don't see the point of John denying his feelings for Shayera."

A wave of tremors passed over the floor towards Diana. Diana attempted to float in the air to avoid it but just as she jumped off the floor, a blur of blue hurled towards her. An arm slammed into Diana's stomach and she went sailing across the room. Diana tried to stop herself from crashing into the wall but Clark got there first.

Clark punched Diana across the face and she crashed against the mats and her sword went sailing out of her hand. Diana rolled over onto her hands and knees and saw her sword. Diana quickly crawled advancing for her sword.

Clark, seeing what Diana was after, pounced on her from behind, covering her with his body and securing an arm around her waist. "There's Mari." Diana tried to move forward in an attempt to get away from Clark but he pulled her back, slapping her against him. Diana dug her fingers in the mats and thrust forward again only to have Clark reel her back. The back and forward movements continued for a minute or so before Diana gave up.

Diana looked back at Clark slightly out of breath as she said, "But he doesn't love Mari; not in the way he loves Shayera which is much deeper."

Clark's chest was heaving as he said, "He did tell Shayera how he felt but it wasn't the right time with the Thanagarian invasion and her fiancée to muck things up." Clark grabbed the sword before Diana could and tossed it out of Diana's reach. Still trying to free herself, Diana buck her hips against Clark. He tried to hang on but after the third attempt Diana was able to knock Clark off her.

The two quickly jumped to their feet. "I didn't want to say this, Diana, but I did try talking to John. I threw enough hints but I swear John is so dense in the head. He must have rocks in there."

Clark charged on Diana this time. Diana stood ready to take him on but at the last second maneuvered out of his way, grabbed his cape and tossed him in the wall. The room shook at Clark's impact. "Mulling over his feelings isn't going to solve anything at all, Kal. He loves her. He needs to come out and say so."

"Exactly!" Clark agreed. He flew faster than Diana could blink and tackled her to the floor.

Clark had Diana's arms spread out and pinned to the floor. She laid flat on her back. Her bosom heaving, she quickly thought of her next move. Diana moved her left leg to kneed Clark between his legs but he was much faster and he squeezed both his legs between Diana's left before it had contact with its intended target.

Clark smiled down at her. "Dirty."

Diana smirked. "No. Diversion." Diana kicked his left side hard with her other leg, knocking him off her.

They came at each other together. Their hands locked together with their feet pressed into the floor. They struggled as they tried to push the other back. Diana was able to push Clark back two feet before he dug his boots in the floor again. "If John won't say anything, don't you think Shayera should?" Clark asked. "It could give him the motivation he needs to break things off with Mari."

Clark gained momentum as he started to push Diana back getting her closer and closer to the wall. "Shayera is being respectful of John's relationship with Mari. If she tells him how he feels, she would come off as an immoral woman chasing a taken man." Diana growled as she began pushing back. "Besides, John is the one stuck between two women. He needs to make the decision."

"Men are the worst decision makers, Diana. He's probably too cowardly to tell her the truth." Clark stopped Diana midway and pushed back hard and fast.

"Ooh!" Diana moaned as her back was forcibly pinned against the wall.

"Too rough?" Clark asked concern.

Diana smiled, breathless as she spoke, "No, I kind of like it. Try it a little harder next time you do that. I want to see how much I can take."

Clark smiled, a playful look in his eyes. "You're asking for trouble with words like that." He pinned both her hands above her head.

"I think it's you who's asking for trouble." Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and head butted him hard. Clark released her and fell back. Diana pushed herself off the wall and lounge at him throwing punch after punch at him.

"John needs to stop dawdling and tell Shayera how he feels. What kind of man loves a woman but doesn't tell her how he feels?"

"Kind of spineless if you ask me," Clark said. "He needs to make up his mind and stop being so wishy-washy. How hard is it to say, 'I love you'? John needs to dig up some courage and go for it."

Clark grabbed Diana's left arm and attempted to throw her back but she had a move for him as her legs wrapped around his waist again and she tossed him and herself in the air and on the floor. The two began to roll around on the mats; bodies pressed against each other; each were trying to pin the other but after three rolls, Diana landed on top straddling Clark.

"I agree but you know how some men are." Diana leaned forward pressing herself against him. "Well?"

Clark smiled at her. "Uncle."

"I thought so," Diana said confidently. Diana got off Clark and held a hand out to him. He took it and Diana pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, Diana. That was a good workout."

Diana placed her sword back on the mantle. "I thought so, too." She put a towel over her shoulder and gave Clark a spare one. "I think I got a little more wet and sticky in this workout than I intended. I better take a shower and clean up before I go home."

"I think I'll take a shower too," Clark agreed. "I have some muscle tension that needs to be release."

"Same time next week?" Diana asked once they stepped out of the training room.

"You got it."

The two said goodbye and walked off to the separate showers.

J'onn switched the screen to another room after Clark and Diana were finished with their exercises. "Interesting exercise routine Kal and Diana have."

"Uh, yeah," Flash said. He slowly got up from his chair and slowly walked out of the room. "I…I gotta go."

J'onn turned and saw Flash walking a little stiff. A confused look crossed the Martian's face. "Are you all right, Flash? Why are you walking so slowly?"

Flash legs weakened for a moment but he touched the door to steady himself. He looked at J'onn a pained smile on his face. "No reason." He opened the door and slowly walked out.

J'onn shrugged his shoulders and went back to his duties. "Humans get arouse over the strangest things."


End file.
